


Resigned

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, or failing at it, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Fuck that.”“John.”“No, really, fuck it. Fuck the whole thing.”“Yes, John.”“We live on fucking Baker Street.BakerStreet.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sthird Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Resigned

“Fuck that.”

“John.”

“No, really, fuck it. Fuck the whole thing.”

“Yes, John.”

“We live on fucking Baker Street. _Baker_ Street.”

“We do, John.”

“A fine pair of bakers, we are.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“I don’t know where we went wrong, Sherlock. I read the recipe. _You_ read the recipe. We read the comments. We watched videos.”

“ _I_ watched videos. You mostly peeked over my shoulder saying things like, ‘I know how to use a wooden spoon, thanks’.”

“Yeah, well, I thought I did.”

“Apparently not.”

“No, apparently not. We didn’t make soda bread - we made a throwing weapon.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. With that shape and that density, it would work far better as a blunt instrument. And the raisins keep falling off. Hopeless aerodynamics.”

“We can’t even use it like in that story where she murdered her husband with a frozen leg of lamb. At least that was edible. Eventually.”

“I think we have to resign ourselves to not being bakers, John.”

“But I’m a doctor. You’re a fucking chemist. We should be able to manage biscuits at least.”

“As you said, different skill sets and life experiences...”

“Whatever. Fine. That’s true, I guess. And we’ll have to give it a rest anyway, until the next Tesco run.”

“Good.”

“But we’re watching Mrs. Hudson the next time she makes scones.”

“I’ll tell her to call us on Skype.”

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with this [handwritten Tumblr post](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617245153776828416/inksolation-day-3-resigned).


End file.
